Mass Effect: Ghost Recon
by Mr-Dr-Prof Sweetness
Summary: I haven't seen many stories about ME 3's multiplayer, so here's mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, Sweetness here. I'm proud to announce my new Mass Effect story; Mass Effect: Ghost Recon. NOT A CROSS-OVER. It's about the Multiplayer side of ME 3.**

* * *

Geth

Geth Infiltrator {somewhere in the 250 millions}

Platform designation: Geth.

Current objective: Assist fellow Creator, Krogan, and Human in a black operation.

Weapons: Javelin X Sniper Rifle with extended barrel V and concentration mod V, Geth Pulse Rifle X, extended magazine.

* * *

Krogan

My name is Abbadon Purge, from Arlakh Company. And I bet you're thinking, "Why is a krogan trying to be a ninja?" Think is I like action, and being stealthy mean of you get spotted, *evil chuckle* That's when the fun starts. Command says Cerberus has plans for a new ship design: Titan, and we're gonna steal it.

My guns are the SAR (**S**triker **A**ssault **R**ifle) X with extended barrel V and the stability dampener V, and the Paladin X with melee stunner V and extended barrel V.

* * *

Sonya'Zorah

A Titan class vessel? Now I have been a EVE online member since I was 15 years old (While on Pilgrimage I was limited to an hour a day instead of my usual 3 hours). I a proud Gallente player, though most of the Quarians favor Minmater for their duck-tape and good wishes look (like the Flotilla) and speed factor. I am a high enough level that I'm able to purchase the capital ships. :3

My twin sister, Tali, is the serious of the two. You know the sides of a brain; creative and logical, I'm the creative side. Making people laugh, that kind of thing. When I heard about my sister's trial, I knew it was fake. My sister doesn't swing that way. But...

*flashback*

"Tali! It's good... what happened?" I noticed my sister was sobbing, and that only happens when something **bad** went down.

"(While sobbing) Father... he's dead." I froze.

"... How?" I croaked, first mom, now dad... hopefully not Tali. She showed me a video that had Pops with 2 other scientists discussing how to get our home-world back, dad's idea sucked. We held each other for sometime, after Tali calmed down and left with a parting wave.

Why would he do that? It just isn't right, well, I got on my Alienware terminal (they make the **best** gaming hardware) that was one of the few things I purchased with my PRM (**P**ilgrimage **R**eward **M**oney), and logged on to EVE, just to mull this over.

*End flashback*

Anyway, my guns are the Disciple X shotgun with smart choke V and high caliber barrel V. the geth SMG with extended barrel V and extended mags V.

* * *

Ermac Hitler

Being the descendant of the 20th century's most hated dictator really has given me a hard time in life. To toughen myself up, I applied for the N7 program (kinda like the _Waffen SS_), and _mein Gott_, it felt as if I was in_ Auschwitz_. The Alliance was similar to the FFL (**F**rench **F**oreign **L**egion) in terms of racial flexibility, and **everyone** there makes me feel like I'm not welcome. I managed to pass the program with flying colors, and a few people actually respected me. Not that I don't like it, but it is good to know you're not, "Campus's most hated".

*Flashback*

I'm in the locker room, graduation passed already so I'm getting my stuff to leave. I got my armored boots, trench coat, stetson h-*slam!* Ow! The locker hit my arm none-to-kindly, which means one thing.

"If it isn't the Nazi." Said Patrick, the jock of the class, he's considered the wildest of us, and he managed to gather a 20 strong posse to... probably kill me? *shrugs*

"Then who is?" I say. He answers me with a strong back-hand, but my feet stayed in place.

"You!" Snapped Patrick, clearly fed up with my witty responses. :3

"Why are you all here?" I ask while noticing the entire posse wearing full sets of **Century's Martial Arts** P2 armor or martial armor with fencing masks. And Patrick, Batarian blade armor...

"You see, we been been sparring together all these months, and everyone here knows you don't have the juice for a knock-down-drag-out fight. So facing you the question is not, Can we beat you?, it's really, how long can you last?."

... Wow. They do not want me to leave here without a "proper goodbye". Well I got back the feeling in my arm so I'll try to make an escape path. {fighting style is Batman's from arkam city} 2 guys charged, I punched one and countered the other by deflecting the punch and broke his nose with a palm thrust, then waited. The guy I punched recovered and came at me with a flying kick, I grabbed him, brought him down, then stomped on his forehead, 2 down, 19 left.

-insert epic fight scene here-

It took forever, but I finally KO'd every posse member.

"Hey!" Said Patrick, his voice was getting deeper for some reason... probably because I creamed his gang while earning style points.

"Human." It sounded like he was speaking in my ear.

"Okay, this will be fun." Patrick then charged me. I prepared to count-***SLAM***

"*Screams in pain* **What the HELL!" **Some guy grabbed me, and shoved my head at the wall. Pain.

"I advise using less strength, you were 10 pounds away from causing a depressed skull fracture." The GI stated. {voiced by Steve Blum}

* * *

Sonya

"Let me see that... oooo, this is bad." I said. The back of his head looked swollen and purple, with lines of blood creeping down his neck. I reached into my ILBE (**I**mproved **L**oad **B**earing **E**quipment) backpack and pulled out a cryo-bag and gave it to the krogan. "Smash this."

"Wouldn't medi-gel work? *glass shattering*" He asks.

"No, medi-gel only works on cuts, scratches, blade attacks, anything that makes the skin open and bleed. Thanks." The bag was now glowing bright blue and steaming, it had 2 rubber-flex bands: one to the forehead, the other where his mustache would be. It was a tight fit, so it won't shuffle around when he moves.

"Oh yeah command's hailing us." Said the bipedal turtle.

"*sighs in relief* Put 'em through." Went the human; our CO (**C**ommanding **O**fficer). The geth placed a disk thingy on the floor, it powered up, showing a hologram of a human in his dress blues.

"Fleet Admiral Hacket." He greeted.

"Ermac. It looks as though the QEC-P (**Q**uantum **E**ntanglement **C**ommunicator - **P**ocket) is working. *raises eyebrow in confusion* The hell happened to your face?"

*points thumb at krogan*

"Ah. Look here... Purge was it?"

"Eeyup. From clan Abaddon: Known for their incredible soldiers and vanguards**.**"

"Anyway I formed this team because you 4 are the 2nd best this galaxy has vs. the reapers." Praised Hackett.

"Who is the greatest?" Ermac asked.

"*with annoyed face* Shepard has them." How he said it and his expression made us all laugh.

* * *

Hackett

"Now the Alliance and Council have agreed to have you guys test out weapons in the beta stage, then give feedback on how it preforms in battle. Also we are having you do geth level missions, if you will." I gestured the geth to elaborate.

""Fear is an organic emotion that reduces performance in combat. Geth do not have such weaknesses." {AKA Platinum difficulty}

"So basically what we do requires extreme skill, guts, and luck of the Irish?" Asked Ermac.

"Affirmative."

"So the aircraft your in is LAAT-BO (**L**ow **A**ltitude **A**ssault **T**ransport - **B**lack **O**ps). The 1st plane to be **totally silent**. Who knows about Star Wars?" Ermac an Sonya raised their hands.

"Nerd alert." Purge joked. They glare at him. *chuckles*

"The republic gunship right?" Sonya guessed.

"Right. But all black, 2 laser turrets up front, one in the rear, just behind the cockpit are 14 retractable AA missiles, 2 cannons under each wing, which have flaps to increase maneuverability... smaller than the regular transport: only 1 pilot."

"... That is a lot of guns. What's our 1st mission." Purge was curious.

"The Alliance intercepted a message from TIM to a base you will be raiding.

_Doctor Richtofen_

_Remember when Shepard tried to steal the prothean data on Mars? In case that were to happen I downloaded a copy of it. My science team studied the data, a blue print for a super-weapon they say. It's size is similar to the citadel in lock-down, I want you to build a warship with these design specs. Your knowledge in Group 935 will help this project greatly._

_"_Group 93-... no." Ermac went pale.

"Know this guy?" I ask.

"... I tell you when there's more time." He answered.

"Alright. Good luck."

F*** the Irish. We have ammo." Went Abaddon. We all laughed.

* * *

**There are spelling errors. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I just wanna clarify some stuff from last chapter:**

**Abbadon Purge=Vanguard  
Ermac Hitler=Soldier  
Sonya'Zorah=Engineer/Medic  
Geth=Infiltrator  
**

**EDI: The Mass Effect franchise is BioWare's.  
Joker: [annoyed] I know.**

* * *

Abbadon

The gunship dropped us off 1.5 miles from the base. Just to put it out there I'm wearing a recon hood with Hahne-Kedar suit (chest, shoulders, arms, legs) to max out weapon damage.

The GI has a Kassa Fabrication body (since geth are robots) to increase shield strength 10-full, and coupled with some cyclonic barrier tech from Grissom Academy: meaning he could take small arms fire from a full platoon for a minute or 2 (results may vary).

That quarian chick's wearing Rosenkov Materials suit to spam her combat drone strangely called, "Banana". Is that some kinda food?

Our leader's wearing Ariake Technologies suit with death mask for the hardest punch he can get.

It was about 11:30 pm, this planet never stops raining, a grey cloud blanket covers the land, while the sun beats down the sea.

* * *

Ermac

1.5 miles isn't that far for me, when in N2 training we had to jog up rugged mountain with so much stuff that it would flatten a mule. And even do a roman march week every month (18-20 miles per day with 80-lbs of gear) **with heavy ankle weights!** I think the turians have it easy.

"Hey Ermac, how's your head?" The quarian asked.

"For some reason it doesn't hurt anymore." I reply.

"What has me confused is that you're still conscious. Everyone else would've been knocked out, then woke up with a migraine. But you, no. Why?"

"Don't know. What's your name?"

"Sonya."

"You a doctor?" I ask.

"An elite few. See this patch?" On her left arm looked like a red cross on a blue shield.

"A group logo?"

"Corpsman of Restoration, or CoR. Anything from a paper cut to missing skin, I can fix."

"*whistles* Bet you know how to torture people."

"If you want I could demonstrate." She looks at Abbadon.

"You stay away from my balls ya here?" Purge warned. We all laughed again.

"I think we're here. Take a knee and check your things." I order, we were on a hill overlooking the laboratory. I took out my MVB (**M**ultiple **V**ision **B**inoculars) that zoom pretty far, with a camera. Cerberus is **not** messing around: sentry guns, turrets, a few atlas mechs, and a battalion of infantry. I tag all the important ones, so we can keep an eye on 'em.

"A, geth, set up your bi-pod on the ledge to provide over-watch."

"I copy."

"Sonya, Purge, on me."

* * *

Sonya

"Sonya, Purge, on me." Ermac said.

"OK."

"Let's do this." Went Purge.

We got a new optical camo system: **completely** invisible, **no **shimmer, we can go as fast/long as we want, but at the cost of **zero **shields.

"Camo up." Said Ermac.

"Goin' ghost." I say.

"Inviso-powers activate." Purge goes.

We approached the base no problem, now the hard part was getting in. lab looked like the humans' medieval fortress that had been loved (kept in great condition), I guess Cerberus came in, fix the fort to it's prime, replace the armaments & ammo dumps, then relax.

"Hey Ermac, what's that one superhero... Turantula- guy? Aracnidude?" Purge guessed.

"You mean Spider-man." He says.

"Yeah, him. Who else can climb a smooth surface?" He's right, and this wall is so big we need a ladder. Or...

"I have a grappling hook." I took out a collapsible one.

"I see 2 snipers patrolling the wall, pick one." The geth said over the radio.

"Got it." Ermac agreed, he pulled out a grapple gun {Arkham City}, aimed, then fired. He shot up to the ledge, seconds later there was a scream that got louder. "...aaaaaAAA-oof!" Purge caught her, dropped her, then put his his footon her head. I took the liberty of hacking her systems so we know where everybody is.

"Hey Purge, here's another one, ready?" Came Ermac, half a body was dangling over the edge.

"Hold on *squish*, send it." He caught her.

"Lets put them in that rose bush." I took the other sniper.

* * *

Purge

Sonya pulled out her own gun and got up the wall. I felt something land on my head: a rope. Took a while but I made it.

"What next? And thanks." I ask.

"4 more snipers, 2 on each side of you guys. We could do a sync shot if you want." Geth suggested.

"Good idea. Okay set up, then wait for the thunder." Ermac took one side.

"I got the closer one." Said Sonya, I pointed my hand gun at the other's head. When we heard a boom, I shot, the quarian stabbed her target's neck.

"All clear. I'm comin' up." We waited inside a watch tower, camo off. Turns out rain makes a rough silhouette, meaning anybody who pays good enough attention will notice.

"I'm here."

"Follow me." Said Ermac, and we did.

-Later-

* * *

Ermac

We were in a hall, at the end was a doorway on the left, Sonya has point, me 2nd, sir geth 3rd, Purge bringing the rear. We started hearing voices as we got closer. By the way my guns are the N7 Hurricane X with heat sink V and extended barrel V and... the Vltor TS3, modded for control, with round-nosed ammo, meaning all energy is transferred to whatever it hits, increasing power. For some reason, shields and barriers don't work versus lead. Like if there was just air between the bullet and the target.

"Doctor, what is the current status of project Titan?" It was TIM.

"These Promethean blueprints were surprisingly easy to decipher when we 1st got them. it is under construction, but what I don't understand is this DOOMSDAY DEVICE!" That was Richtofen. His random outbursts scare me every time, it's like he was interrupted by a guy who's been trying to get his attention for the past 5 minutes.

"It's pronounced, **Prothean.** And what about it?"

"This weapon is** very **powerful, in order to score a hit you have to point it at your target, much like you would a rifle. And only one shot, because when it recharges the battle is already over. Sad face. This gun charges up a solar beam, capable of sinking any lesser ship (aimed at the right spot)."

"Try to have the weapon installed by next month, I'll have every engineer working on this ship. Until next time doctor."

"Ta-ta."

Someone tapped my shoulder, it was Nameless (what I now call him. To say "Geth" you need **is/are/the** etc.), instead of a steady beam, his flashlight eye was strobeing, meaning he was in hunter mode.

"How many?" I whisper.

He held out 2 fingers, Eddy and some other person.

*Thunk, beeping*

"Aw hell, _hinunter kommen_! (Get down)" An exploding arrow hit the wall. I grabbed Sonya and jumped back, landing so I took most of the hit. The shields took care of the shrapnel, but the shock-wave hurt, I feel dizzy.

* * *

Richtofen

"Doctor, what was that for?"

"I thought I heard Sam around the corner!" I answer. She's still on to me even after I destroyed Earth. Does she have a mad scientist fetish or something?

"Who is she? You've been talking about her since day-*Bang*" Hahaha his head exploded. Oh look a giant tortoise... ... ... GAH A GIANT TORTOISE! I take out my Zeus Cannon and shoot him, then run to a door and try to go through it, it didn't budge.

"C'MON WHY WON'T YOU... oh." The door read, "pull". I'm not used to these magnetic doors, so I asked for regular doors, and they complied. AH! Sam's trying to rape me!

"Richtofen stop!" Wait...

"Dempsey? You're here?"

"Who?"

"Oh, never-mind."

"Hey Ed." Ermac? Is that you?

"Hey Shtumpy, good to see you."

"What are you doing here? Last I seen you we destroyed the Earth." He said.

"You did what?" A rather pretty quarian asked in horror.

"You're right, I had reached my goal in destroying Group 935's work, so there was no need for me being there, so me, you, & everyone went back to earth-"

"It was so hot." Ermac whined.

"Oh shut up and let me finish! He was correct though, *groan* I wanted to faint. We all dashed into the PAP area and Dempsey closed the gate with his hacker..."

***Flashback***

"OK, I got the doors, but we've only 1 minute." Said Dempsey.

"Were to next Doc." Asked a younger Ermac, he respects Tank and Takao, Nikolai not really because of is love for vodka, and strangely, views me as his older brother. Huh. Never thought I'd be seen as someone you look up to.

"I have completed my grand scheme. There is nothing more to do involving zombies."

"What? Then where do we go?" He asked.

"...Home." Said Dempsey.

"It's has been a real fucking good time killing zombie's with you guys. Where I'm going is the good old USA."

"To the vodka factory!" We all give him the "Really?" face.

"You have anything better to do than drink under the table?" Ermac asked.

"No."

"How 'bout you Tofu?"

"YOU NO CALL ME THAT!" I yell. "I don't know really, I'll just cross my fingers and hope I end up someplace nice."

"I'm with Dempsey on going home." Spoke Ermac.

"It's settled then. Now who goes fir-*Gate opens* ME!" I shoot my DG-3 and rush to the MDT (Haha, rhyme) and set a course, then do another loop. Then sit in the-

"Richtofen! Leave us the Zeus Cannon!" Yelled Nikolai.

"What's that, you're scared and wish to run? OK!" I shoot the mob off me as the MDT started to take me away from this place.

"Ta-ta."

***End Flashback***

"What happened to the rest?" I ask.

"Well..." Ermac began.

* * *

Ermac

***Flashback***

"See ya!" Said Nikolai as he left us.

"I don't say mushy stuff, [voice breaking] but I'm gonna miss you guys." We were in the PAP cell again, and Tank was giving us a group hug, clearly sad that we have to part.

"OK... when I get to a bar, I'll toast you." Said Dempsey when he stopped crying.

"Dempsey," Takao called out. "I want you to keep this, in honor of our friendship." He handed him a _Tanto_ dagger; used by samurai to preform _seppuku,_ or "stomach-cutting".

"We need the hacker." I said, and Dempsey gave it to me. When the gate opened we did a lap, and Tank left us, holding back tears. Never thought he'd be the sad type, huh.

"Where are you going." I asked Takao.

"... No-where." What?

"Why not?"

"When I was little my parents told me stories of our samurai ancestors, how they rivaled the Shimazu for best swordsmen. Then the people of the west came, and the Shimazu ran to them like a fat man who sees chocolate cake... our clan was loyal to the shogun... now we're a shell of what was a proud clan. *sigh*"

"So now you want to regain honor?" I ask. He nods.

"You will beat Chuck Norris's score." I say confidently.

"Challenge accepted." We both have a good laugh.

"A reminder." He says, putting his hat on my head. I give him one final hug.

"You are an awesome friend." The gates open...

***End Flashback***

*Sobbing*

"You crying?" Purge asked.

"No no, it's just that the boiler went into overdrive 5 minutes ago. And I'm sweating through my eyes." Richtofen said.

"Uh-huh." Purge didn't believe him.

"We need a copy of the Titan blueprints." I say.

"Command told us to steal them." Reminded Sonya.

"Right, OK how about-"

"ME HAVE IDEA!... you can let go now." Nameless released him from the bear-hug.

"I can give you the weapon schematics, but the ship must stay." Richtofen said.

"Why." I ask, then notice him scratching his arm, he does that when he leaves out something important. I look behind me...

* * *

Phantom

"GAH!" The N7 yelped in surprise.

"Well well, and who might you be?" I ask him, blaster hand on hip, khanda sword out.

"[voice cracking] Cute *ahem* voice. I, am a space marine. You?"

"Chick with a sword." I answer.

"Ya don't say."

"Why do you need the Titan?"

"For obvious reasons."

"Like?"

"Beating the Reapers."

"And in doing so, saving women like me?" I ask conversationally, stepping forward and feeling {with back-hand,} his chest, then scratching the logo with a finger. He moon-walks out of reach.

"Mmmaybe." He responds with a smirk.

"You can't leave here." I say.

"Have a guest room?"

"It's **downstairs**, here's an escort." With that 19 other phantoms came out of hiding.

"... Nah, I think we'll manage on our own."

"Oh I insist." I charge my gauntlet.

* * *

Abbadon

Finally some action. The one Ermac was flirting with started trying to cut him in half; miss, miss, he does a takedown. I headshoot one before her barrier went up, I aim at another one, she flipped and I got her sword instead, I charged her... and made a human shaped hole in the wall. Ow! Someone stabbed my right shoulder, I knocked her away from me, *pew* My leg felt numb, I fell on my stomach, then 6 phantoms dog-piled me, idiots. I disabled my barrier, meaning epic explosion.

"*roars* Meat-lovers special **right here**!"

* * *

Soyna

*BANG* I carved out a torso with my shotgun, then sent out my combat drone. 12 phantoms left, crap I have to re-AH! Another one is trying to cut me down the middle. I parry her, and again, then block her, now it's a test of strength... I gonna fail, my gun is creaking under the pressure and her sword's inch closer, no gun = death. Unless...

I kick her off me, FYI Quarians have strong legs, so strong that we can leave a light footprint on a wall. With that said, she slid across room and stuck to a wall, but not breaking my Disciple and almost scratching my visor. I took took out my geth SMG and fired a long burst, climbing from belly to head.

"*sigh* I win."

* * *

Ermac

4 phantoms surrounded me, not even bothering with their blasters. I'm okay with that, one tried to slash me, I dodged, then flipped over her, and hit her, making her fall while dropping her sword, I knocked her out before she got up. Another started her attack, she missed. My turn, I knee her in the stomach to stun her, then went for a beat-down, in 3 seconds I got a combo of fifte-*dwange*

What the? Did Tofu try to-*thud* Oh never-mind, saved me from a phantom. I gave him a thumbs-up, which he returned. I headbutted my opponent... It's quiet, did we win?

"Sound off." I order.

"I'm up." Sonya replied.

"I'm up." Nameless answered.

"I'm up." Said Richtofen.

"I'm fucked up but I'm up." Purge went. He was trying not to use his left leg.

"How'd that happen?" I ask.

"Some chick numbed my leg."

"Ah."

"BEGONE SAM!" We all ducked to avoid Eddy's rampage, 15-20 seconds later he finally stopped.

"Sam no here!

* * *

Centurion

What is Richtofen doing now? If it is about Sam again we need some prescription meds. I'm using the M-55 Argus X rifle with stability dampener V, cause I found out in the field you can get 2 **killionaires** in ten seconds flat. Following me are 10 assault troopers with the new M-25A Hornet which has an extendable stock, 4 guardians, and 2 engineers with M-22 Eviscerators.

I signal my men to stop, sounds like 2 people arguing... the Doctor and some dude with a breather helmet (a reg helm does not cover the mouth), I have my men follow.

"Hey Doctor, what iiiiiiiiiissss..." He was fighting with an N7, with the N7 was a Quarian female, a GI, and a krogan battle-master.

"Aw hell." Me + N7 said at the same time.

* * *

-Many explosions, dead cerberus troops, and gallons of sweat later-

Hackett

I was looking over the war assets: TMS-7200, EMS-6950, GR-93%. Shepard has been very likable over the years, meaning he got a mob of friends backing him up on times like these.

"Fleet Admiral Hackett sir, message at the QEC flagged urgent." Said my com specialist.

"Put it through." I say.

"Understood."

It took a few seconds, but I finally saw the team.

"Ermac, you all look like hammered shit." I joked.

"You look like you just finished a shower."

"O my god you're a psychic." We both laughed.

"How'd the mission go?"

"Hello." The hell? I turned around...

"You have Richtofen with you?"

"Yep, still want to know our history?" Ermac asks.

"Hit me." He starts telling me his, **nazi zombie adventures, **starring Ermac, the Doctor, Dempsey, Takao, and Nikolai. What really peeked my interest is the audio logs that have the origin story of Nazi Zombies, this Lugvig Maxis has quite a grudge on Edward for betraying him. Then has his adoptive daughter try to kill the zombie gang. Hearing this, Richtofen sounds like a loose cannon. His DG-2 looks interesting: a World War II version of the Arc Projector. Gun aside, I'm not sure if I should let him join? What to do...

* * *

**Poll time: Richtofen as a War Asset? Yes or No.**


	3. Chapter 3

******I know I haven't been working on it much, but a friend of mine****kept nagging me about this. So I present to you Ch. 3 (still not done)**

**Disclaimers: Blah blah blah Mass Effect not mine blah. **

* * *

**Purge**

"Ow!"

"Stop squirming."

"Well you moved it wrong."

"I thought krogan usually look at their now-missing arm and go /**... Meh**\ right? How old are you anyway?" Sonya said. During the castle escape an Atlas mech b**** slapped me, the way I landed popped my right shoulder out. Now we're in the med-bay of the battleship: Bismarck. Captained by a human named Pile. And Sonya, being a medic, volunteered to patch me up.

"Old enough. *tug, pain-filled howl* three hundred eighty four!" {38.4 in human years}

"Let try this: I will countdown from 10, when I get to one, I'll put your shoulder back. K?"

"... Do it."

"Ten." *crack*

*Screams*

"Better?"

*moans thankfully*

"Your welcome." I give her a thumbs-up. The door opens and in walks in Nameless (we all agreed that's his new name now).

"Where's Ermac?" We ask.

"In the men's room fixing himself up." He answers.

"What? Doesn't he know bathrooms are the least sanitary place ever... of all time? *grab med-pack* I'm gonna help." She heads out, but the geth got in her way.

"Let me through."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"... No data available." She pushes past him.

"Uh..." I say. Nameless shrugs.

* * *

**Sonya**

It took a while, but I found the bathroom Ermac was in. And Nameless was right, the men's room: Where women are never allowed...

"Ah screw it." I say, and went in.

Whoa.

He was shirtless, call me a pervert but he looked... Anyway, his build was athletic, but not bulky. If he wore a long-sleeved shirt no-one could tell he had muscle. His back was sprinkled with old scratch marks and (I think) bullet wounds, but what got me staring (shut up) was this huge scar that ran from right shoulder to left hip. As if someone took a pick-ax to him. And it looks fresh too. Is that music?

{Play any song}

Catchy. *gasp*

"Ermac! Your arm." I startled him, his left arm had an ugly hole in it, no exit wound.

"Crap Sonya you scared me. O this, it's noth-*suppressed scream*"

"Don't **it's nothing** me. How'd you get this?" I ask while giving the arm some TLC.

"During the castle escape, it was me vs. a guardian. I had my omni-sword out, we both were trying to best the other, but he stunned me with a shield bash. He put his pistol here... the end."

"But you won the duel."

"Stabbed his head through the mail slot. Man that was a tough mission."

"We're alive, that's your doing."

"Thanks."

"Okay... there. Feel better?" I ask. He evaluates my work by flexing his arm around and other... things... Keelah I'm ogling again... Uh-oh.

"Mama like?"

"[nervously] You could say that." Yay quarians with our one-way visors.

"So I should **not **put my shirt back on?"

"Uh... no?" He put it back on anyway. It's black with a blood-red trim with the N7 logo on the right peck, it looked like part of a set because he had matching cargo pants.

"I'll be in the gym." Ermac said, and left. I'm still dazed by the trauma I just witnessed.

*door opens, dink*

"Stupid monkeys and their small doors... The hell?" It's Purge. He looks out the hallway, then back at me. "Fix him up?"

"Yep."

"Ok then. Leave."

"Leaving."

* * *

**Ermac**

I was in the gym, boxing with a sand bag for fun. The gym is a spacious cube that people can customize it however they want (like a virtual reality). They can set up a shooting range (but they have to bring their own guns), and so on. I stop for a bit cause I've been abusing this bag for 10 minutes nonstop, I take off the bandage...

Well I'll be damned.

The wound looks like it never happened. FYI by krogan standards I heal fast: scratches, slashes, sword thrusts can go 30 secs to 5 min. Bullets and arrows... depending on caliber **and/or** depth of penetration. For an ugly injury like this... roughly between 45-70 minutes. I heal fastest when I'm idle. Whatever Sonya did greatly increased the regen speed.

"Ghost team, report to the QEC for new assignment. Say again, report to the QEC for new assignment." Said Captain Pile over the com. I will be there, but 1st there's a bag I have to kill.

Now these are set up so you don't need a person to hold it, 2 strong cables do. I get low and kick up, breaking the bottom cable and sending it swinging like a pendulum. Then as Mr. Bag's about to hit me, I super-man punch his **face**, knocking him flat.

* * *

**Hackett**

"Where's Ermac?" As if on cue we hear somebody sprinting our way... it was Ermac. When he got to us tripped over his ankle.

"Catch me catch me!" He sped-talked, Purge and Nameless caught him.

"[out of breath] I was... in the... gym." I waited 'till he's back to normal.

"Sonya, Nameless, you 2 standing in the same room is self-explanatory. But I received some disturbing news from Legion."

"My sis told me about him... Crap I forgot."

"He enabled all geth to become a **true** people via reaper upgrade." Reminded Nameless.

"Right. What's the bad news." She asks. Just then Legion appeared on my left. I gestured for him to speak. {I do not know how to talk Legion}

"During the Battle for Rannoch when I uploaded the Reaper Code, I didn't noticed a virus. It corrupted a third of the total geth forces that received it."

"And the rogue geth are still under reaper control, with that, your new mission: A turian Badger II industrial ship {EVE Online} had cargo to help build the Crucible. For some reason it's engines gave out, and was forced to land on Menae. We tried calling them but the Badger thought we were Jehovah's Witness or something. We then contacted the turians for a sit-rep, they sent rescue teams but no-one returned. They also discovered anti-geth forces (which we dubbed Decepticons) were headed for the Badger, motive unknown."

"We're on it sir." Ermac gave a salute.

"Glad to hear it. Give me update when-ever you see fit. Hackett out."

* * *

**Ermac**

We were in the gunship now, heading to Menae. Mr. Geth looked edgy: leg shaking, head down, messaging his hands, and geth talking to himself.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Hm?"

"Are you OK?" I repeat.

"... Not really."

"Wanna talk about?" He shakes his head. Abbadon was taking a nap, snoring like a car running on diesel. And Sonya is... playing a game on her omni-tool. Just then I got a message... from Hackett. I read it, then address the team.

"Hey guys, we're getting a new squadmate. He's a male drell, by asari standards a highly skilled Adept."

"Wu-hoo 1st place!" What the... Oh it's just Sonya.

"We're getting an Adept for our squad." Nameless told her.

"He will be waiting for us at the Badger crash-site." I backed-up.

"Any orders?" She ask.

"We liberate any survivors, find out what the cons are searching and get it before they do." I, well order.

-later-

We were on a small hill looking at the Badger. That ship is **huge**, I thought the Destiny Ascension was biggest ship in the Milky Way.

"Make sure your gear is in working order." I say... I'm good. I took out my trusty binoculars and scanned the ship.

"_Mein Gott_."

"What is it." Sonya asks.

"Take a look." The anti-geth were trying to capture someone by the looks of it. A platoon (26-55 men) of troopers, rocketeers, and hunters were surrounding a door, guns raised. It's not like on TV where they are **5 feet** away... is the door shimmering?

* * *

**Hawk Koche**

-20 minutes earlier-

So I'm joining team now huh, I'm more of a lone-wolf kinda guy. My proudest achievement was when after my family got killed by Cerberus...

***Flashback***

"Hey ma, I have returned." I say.

"With no shirt. Honestly Hawk, when are you going to stop toying with them and pick one." Ma laughed. I go to school at the Biotic Institute for Gifted Students (BIGS) where asari, drell, and humans go to focus their raw power. How I got in was like this:

I was 9 then, and my mom usually wakes me up with the smell of breakfast. But one day nothing happened, so I went to her room to see what's what.

She was sweaty, shivering, and had a rag on her forehead.

"Mom what wr-"

"Don't take another step Hawk. I got the flu, a human deseise *coughing fit*. Drells get the worst version of it. It's quick though - half a day." I forgot to mention momma is a doctor, but she knows most people are techno-babble impaired ***cough not salarian*.**

"Who was it?" I crack my knuckles.

"*chuckle* I got it while playing volley-ball with my friends."

"Aw." I pouted. Mom laughs.

"Want the pancake combo or cereal combo?" I ask her.

"Pancake."

"Got it... Can I move now?"

"Hm? ... Oh, yeah sure you can." She laughs. With that I went to the kitchen. A P combo consists of 3 pancakes (buttered and with syrup), 2 bacon strips, and no-pulp orange juice. I make my way to ma... ma... MAAA-CH***boom*.**

***End Flashback***

"Sir, we reached the LZ." Said the pilot.

"Thanks." I get off the plane.

Wow that's a big ship. What were my objectives again... save any survivors, and stall the Decepticons 'till my new team arrives. OK, I'm inside the ship, my assault rifle at the ready.

"Hello?" I call out, this hallway makes a long echo.

"Is anybody he-mmph!"

* * *

**Amaline **

-6 seconds ago-

"Hello?" S*** someone's coming. The geth have been throwing their voice around to fish for survivors.

"Is anybody he-mmph!" I grabbed him, brought him against the wall, and went for an omni-blade stab... why aren't you working?

*boom, thud*

"Hey I'm here to help." Said a male. I look up... okay he's hot, that's all I'm saying. He offered a hand, I waved it off. {voiced by Kari Wahlgren}

"How long have you been hiding? Name's Hawk." He asks.

"About 2 hours now."

"You did a good job... [Quietly] and so did your parents." ...

"***Blushing*** Did you just...!" He shugged with a **what, your hot **expression.

"Save the flirting 'till **after**... we get out of here."

"Yes ma'am." We make our way through the hallways, no contact yet.

"You're part of the crew right? Do you have an idea why the Badger crashed?" Hawked asked.

"I'm part of the security detail. The engine is the most secure part of the ship, cerberus must have sent a sleeper agent posing as an engineer. Then as it's airborne, destroy it."

"Where's your post?"

"The bridge." I answer.

"Hm."

We patrolled in silence... still nothing.

*thud thud thud*

"What was that?" I ask while raising my gun.

"It's only me. I'm just bouncing a ball." Sure enough he was: the ball was the size of a head, he probably made it with his biotics.

"What gave you that idea?"

"When I was in school: the Biotic Institute for Gifted Students, or BIGS. One day while we were on vacation, a few of my friend asked me to **shoot some hoops** as they put it..."

And then he goes on about his first game and... blah blah blah I'm not really paying attention.

We kept walking. I forgot about the drell and their thing with reliving memories, and a few ways to snap them out of were either: Let 'em finish, or hit him... Actually, that's not a bad idea. *raises fist*

*Geth talk, PR fire*

Ok nevermind. I grab Hawk and jump back (we were making a left turn).

"Hey!"

"Shut it! Geth around the corner!" He took a pee-*Blam*

* * *

**Hawk Koche**

"Shut it! Geth around the corner!" She whispers. I put on my barrier, and take a look-*Blam*

... ... Ow! Luckily I have strong barriers: One shotgun blast at point-blank does no damage... but it cannot do a thing about the force.

I leaned out too far and got a fully-charged Plasma Shotgun slug to the right peck, making me twist back into cover with half my legs sticking out.

"Quick. Pull me pull me!" She did.

"Are you alright?"

"My chest hurts. Maybe you can help. *wink*" She death-glares at me, I put on a shocked face.

"[Proper English] OK fine." I pop out, seeing the hunter, headshoot him, then throw a singularity that catches 3 troopers.

"Be that... way..." Where'd she go? I turn around... Oh there she is: using a pillar as cover while in full tech armor (A new version that now covers the arms, legs, and head). We took turns between using guns and biotics, and with my singularity and her warp, it felt like the 4th of July (is that how you say it). They are good, but we're better.

* * *

**Amaline**

Our luck's holding out so far, the geth are easy, but these drones and turrets are annoying. Every time they spawn we had to shoot them and the geth move up, but we push them back with biotics.

*Fwoosh*

"Oh s*** pyro!" Hawk called out as he was being torched. I overloaded his shields and shot his gas tank, then Hawk hit him with a throw, crashing into a group.

"Brace yourself!" I warned...

*BOOM*

I waited 'till it got quiet, then left my cover.

The explosion was big & powerful: scorch marks and oil smeared the walls, and limbs scattered the floor, also there was a black cloud were the pyro blew up. I noticed a hand at my feet and picked it up... Huh, they **do **look similar.

"Wow." Hawk appears, his outfit was burnt in some places but otherwise intact.

"Aren't I hot or what?" He laughs.

"Or what." He gives me a glare, I smirk back.

"C'mon, let's get to the bridge."

* * *

**Hawk**

"C'mon, let's get to the bridge." She says.

"What's there?" I ask.

"There's a terminal that keeps track of the coordinates we go to: fuel stations, rich mineral deposits, that kind of thing."

-at the bridge-

"Okay, let's see what we got." Amaline said while using the terminal, I waited in the hall with my barrier up. After the skirmish we restocked our ammo and got here without further conflict. I think we killed all the geth in the area... ... what's taking her so long? I bet she has to answer a 15 multi-choice question test involving stuff you learned in the 5th grade. Might as well do something before I fall asleep in boredom. Now where was I in the memory, oh yeah, the part where I sneezed and destroyed the kitchen...

***Resume Flashback***

MAA-CH*BOOM*

Spirits what did I do?! I slowly open my eye-AH!

The kitchen... everything on the counter was either (literally) flattened against the wall or on the floor. some of the latter were in pieces while the more durable stuff had dents in them.

I slowly walk into my moms room, I'm surprised the tray was still in my hands-oh, there's my mom jogging out the door.

"I thought you wanted breakfast in bed."

"I heard an explosion. What happened?" She asked, worried as hell.

Now how in the world can I lie about that?!

"I... sneezed, and everything's messed up." I replied hesitantly. She mulls this over.

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Stuff's on the the floor, things are broken, *mom enters kitchen* and... yeah."

"Wow." She sounded... amazed? I fallowed her in.

She had a look of disbelief on her face.

"You said you sneezed?"

"Yeah...?" I'm not really sure where this is going. Mom looked like she was trying to remember something... then face-palmed and said a quote that I couldn't make out. Uh-oh.

"Uh... uh..." Ma covers my mouth. "Ahhh-CHMM!" I ended up dropping the tray... dammit.

"Aw... ... McDonald's then?" I ask.

"I guess so."

***End Flashback***

"No no no NO!" I heard Amaline scream as she hits the terminal.

"What?" I ask while entering the room.

"The geth hacked the terminal!" She yelled. I pulled out a toothpick to chew on.

"[laid-back] Well, what can you do?" I say. She grabbed my jacket & shook hard.

"[panic] Why are you so placid about this?! Now the Reapers are gonna win cause we have guns, tanks, and ships, but no super weapon!" She whined. I got out of her hold...

"Well we'll be dead by this time tomorrow, so I don't see the point in stealing the info back." I explain. She makes noises in disbelief *laughter*.

"... How do you spell that?" I ask. She stares for a few seconds before leaving the room with a disapproving shake of her head. I give chase.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Seriously though how do we get it back?" I ask.

"From what little knowledge I have on geth, Primes are the only units with data pools big enough to store that much info." She answers.

"But what about the other types?" I question.

"They're just simpletons that carry out orders until Mr. Heyday gives new commands." She responds.

"Ah." We trot around for some time until we reach a door, Amaline's about to grab the handle-

"Wait." I call out.

"[annoyed] What?" She asks.

"Let me check something." I respond. Before she could say more, I turned on my biotics, my entire body glowed, then I focused it all on my left hand and eyes. I now couldn't see a thing: solid black was my vision.

*Sonar ping*

To my left was the floor, ceiling, walls, and Amaline - who was a blue silhouette - at my right was... a whole lot of geth, at least 30 of them (also in blue). I ping again- oh look there's a prime, he was just pointing all over the place (can't geth mind read each other?).

* * *

**Amaline**

"Wait." Hawk says.

"What?" I snapped. I'm still pissed at him about what happened earlier.

"Lemme check something." He answers. His biotics flared on, then it moved to his left hand and into his closed eyes. Hovering above his upturned palm was a sphere of energy {baseball size}: it didn't glow, nor steam, it looked just like an azure hologram.

Then it pulsed. Like a pebble hitting a still pond, it rippled from the core to the crust.

He looks at me... his black eyes now glowed a neon blue. Then he looked right... he seemed to be focused on something.

"[In Pain] Ow..." Hawk moaned. His hands were over his eyes... there were tears sliding down his face. I scooted next to him.

"Hawk?" I ask.

"I can't see." Hawk said.

"Why not?" I question.

"The drawback of using the EZS."

"The what?"

"Element Zero Scanner highlights anything with an eezo signature."

"Who taught you that?" I ask.

"Me." He states proudly "It was the last project we had to do in order to graduate."

OK... how many fingers am I holding up?"

"None, cause they're already on your hand." He joked.

*Slap* "OW!"

"How 'bout now?" I had it with his wise cracks.

"Uh... three."

*Smack* "What was that for?"

"That, is how I'll reward you."

"Can you settle for kisses instead?" Hawk requested, rubbing his left cheek.

"No." Was my reply. He groaned.

"So what did you see?"

"Hold on... around thirty troopers... one Prime... and few bulky lookin' units."

"Alright. Wait here."

"Whoa whoa whoa. [southern accent] What do ya think y're doing?"

"Getting the info back."

"You think your gonna walk out there & ask them? [girl voice] Oh hello there. Would you please be a gentleman and give back the intel you stole? [Robot] Why certainly miss. here you go. *pulls out finger gun* Pew pew, pew."

My reactions are as fallows: o_O ... :(


End file.
